waterloordfandomcom-20200214-history
Chlo Grainger
Chlo Grainger is the daughter of drama teacher Izzie Redpath and Jimmy Grainger and sister to Mika Grainger. At the start of the series Chlo is dating her then boyfriend Donte Charles, who is a bully. They drink beer at lunch in the playground and cut their arms and put their blood together saying they love each other. That night Donte gets bored at home and texts Chlo asking if she wants some real fun he then steals his dad's keys to his limousine. They go out driving at night with Chlo's best friend Holly and Donte's best friend. They get drunk and accidentally crash the limousine into a truck killing Donte's friend and putting Holly in a coma. A week later Donte comes back to school and is enemy number 1, no one really likes Chlo either. Personal Storyline Series One Episode One Chlo asks her mother, Izzie Redpath for money to buy a present for her boyfriend, Donte Charles. Her mum declines as she disapproves of Donte. At break-time one day, Donte decides they should cut their arms as a promise to stay together forever. She agrees. The following Saturday, her mother is best woman at a wedding so she stays at home with her sister, Mika and father, Jimmy. Donte texts her asking if she ‘wants some real fun’. She persuades her dad to leave them and go home to his girlfriend. He obliges and she gets changed, slipping out of the house with only Mika knowing. She takes a spin in Donte’s father’s limozine with him and a couple of his friends. She gets tipsy and the car crashes into a huge lorry. Episode Two With a broken arm, Chlo is distraught about the accident. She sees the police taking Donte away at the end of the day and is terrified for him. She goes to the police station later that day where Donte asks her to own up to driving the limozine. She doesn’t know what to do and leaves, remembering how she took control of the wheel that night and caused the crash. She seeks comfort from her mum who has found her and come to pick her up. Series Two. Chlo is not really seen too much in this series. Donte wants to sleep with Chlo but she says no as she is too young, Donte dumps her untill Izzie goes round and sorts it out. On Chlos birthday Donte propses to her but she has had her drink spiked and says yes although she means it she tries to get Donte to sleep with her. Chlos friend Stacy Appleyard who fancies Tom. Stacy suggests to Chlo that she comes over to help with homework Chlo accepts. Izzie rings Chlo and Mika later that night to say she is in hospital when the girls go and tell Tom Stacy is lying next to him, Chlo sticks by Tom and says that Tom was un aware, Chlo can see that her mum is upset. Category:Series 1